Wen Qing/History
Favorite of Wen Ruohan Wen Qing was born the daughter of Wen Ruohan's favorite cousin. Due to her expertise in medicine and the liberal arts, she became a favorite of Wen Ruohan's and frequently accompanied him to banquets. She often spoke well of people to ameliorate Wen Ruohan's infamous temper. As a result, prior to the Sunshot Campaign, Wen Qing had quite a favorable reputation in the cultivation world. Novel, Chapter 60 Sunshot Campaign After her younger brother Wen Ning rescued Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng from Wen Chao at Lotus Pier, he hid the two fugitives from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect in a Supervisory Office in Yiling. Wen Qing was vexed by the risk her brother had taken, scolding him that she could not protect him from Wen Chao. Nevertheless, Wen Qing agreed to heal Jiang Cheng's many injuries, explaining to Wei Wuxian that she believed in healing people regardless of position, and that she had never killed anyone. Novel, Chapter 60 Wen Qing was hesitant when Wei Wuxian approached her about the possibility of transferring his Golden Core into Jiang Cheng, as such a procedure had never been done before, but eventually she agreed. Wen Qing and Wen Ning assisted with Wei Wuxian's plan to convince Jiang Cheng that the legendary cultivator Baoshan Sanren had mended his core instead. Novel, Chapter 89 Burial Mounds and Death Once her family was taken captive by the Lanling Jin Sect after the end of the Sunshot Campaign, Wen Qing raced to Yunmeng to plead for Wei Wuxian's aid. He, in turn, freed all of her family who had been imprisoned on Qiongqi Path and led them to the Burial Mounds to live under his protection. Noticing how devastated Wen Qing was by her brother's death, Wei Wuxian promised to revive him as a sentient Fierce Corpse. Novel, Chapter 73 Wen Qing and the rest of her family were extremely grateful when he eventually succeeded. Novel, Chapter 75 Once Wei Wuxian had lost control and accidentally killed Jin Zixuan with Wen Ning, Wen Qing and Wen Ning agreed to turn themselves over to the Lanling Jin Sect for execution, in exchange for the safety of Wei Wuxian and the remainder of their family. Before departing, Wen Qing used a needle to paralyze Wei Wuxian and told him there were two phrases no one wished to say, but would have to at some point in their lives: "Thank you, and I'm sorry." Novel, Chapter 77 When the two siblings surrendered at Carp Tower, Lan Wangji attempted to speak in their defense, Novel, Chapter 89 but this was rendered null when Wen Ning again lost control, killing multiple cultivators. Novel, Chapter 77 Wen Qing was burned alive to prevent her body from being turned into a fierce corpse, and her ashes were scattered at Nightless City. Novel, Chapter 77 Web Series Divergence In the Web Series, Wen Qing and Wen Ning were orphaned after their parents encountered the Goddess Statue on Dafan Mountain.Web Series, Episode 5 The siblings fell into the care of Wen Ruohan, who often threatened Wen Ning to force Wen Qing to obey him.Web Series, Episode 11 Wen Ruohan also ordered the two to study at the Cloud Recesses, where they meet many of the main cast early in the story. Web Series, Episode 3 In addition, Wen Ning and Wen Qing were discovered to have harbored Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian, and subsequently imprisoned by Wen Chao. Web Series, Episode 19 Jiang Cheng freed her, and his feelings towards Wen Qing were strongly hinted to be romantic, as he vowed to protect her if she would leave the Qishan Wen Sect. She refused, citing her extended family, Web Series, Episode 20 and returned the comb he had once given her. Web Series, Episode 28 References